Mycroft's Secret Wife
by maroon hope diamond
Summary: Anabelle Bonnet(Holmes)(OC) has come to rt's as the new head of Pathology. Molly her best friend from uni is stunned to see her but even more shocked when Anabelle decides to take Molly's love life into her own hands. Join Anabelle on her "mission" GET MOLLY AND SHERLOCK HOOKED UP while dealing with her secretive husband and Jim from TI.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A small woman of 5'5 walked down the endless hallway. Her black long hair was tied in a simple braid and her bangs framed her face. Blue eyes darted around the hall looking into rooms until she walked very quietly into the study. "Well it seems Alex and my cute little Izzy aren't in here. Looks like lunch will be skipped for them. Oh, look at the time I must go feed Joel!" The young mother walked out while counting to three. Once she mouthed three she heard little feet move fast out of the room. "Mummy wait!" A little boy's voice rung out. She turned to see her 4 year old Alex holding hands with her 3 year old Izzy. The oldest ran and with every step his black curls bounded and his brown eyes looking at her with uncertainty. His younger brother the more outgoing of the two had his light brown hair cut just above his lovely blue eyes. She held her step until her boys come next to her and they proceeded to walk to the kitchen. There stood a man in a fine made suit with a baby boy of one with dark brown hair and grayish eyes. "Mycroft I thought you were in America for the peace talks?" He turned slowly and gave little Joel to his wife of four years. "Well my intel told me you will begin a job you never told me about, now Anabelle why did I have to hear about this from someone and not from the main source hmm?" Anabelle walked around the table and looked at her older boys. They moved slowly to the table and pulled themselves up onto the chairs. She then placed Joel into his highchair. She gave the two boys there sandwiches and sat down net to Joel to give him his bottle. Looking at her husband she stated low, "Well I need something to do while you're gone and the boys are off at school and daycare." Mycroft looked at her with suspicion but he knew she hated being inside for long periods of time. He sighed and asked, "Where will you be working?" Even though he already knew he wanted her to feel special. She smiled wide and answered, " 's!" He nodded and looked to his older sons. "How has school been going? Are there any complaints I must deal with?" His older son Alex looked at him shyly and said lowly, "I'm top of my class and mummy help me get the school to allow me to skip some grades so I'm a 3rd grader now and I cause no problem for my teachers. Also all the boys in my grade level and older treat me very nicely even when they ask me to sometime wear girl clothes and call me Alexis, daddy." Mycroft looked displeased and pulled at his mobile; sending out a quick text most likely about the boys who treated him like a princess. He then moved his eyes on Israel (His nickname is Izzy). "And you Israel how is school going?" Izzy looked at his father and stated very git like, "Well like brother I moved up but only to 2nd. Also I'm in junior league for the majority of sports. The only thing I hate is I'm not a starter even though I'm better than most of the starters…the only reason he won't put me as a starter is because mummy wont sleep with him; what every that means. All the other mummies are doing it! But mummy said she would never sell herself short when she is perfectly happy with where she sleeps now." Mycroft went red in the face and pulled his phone out fast and send a lengthy message mostly likely about Izzy's coach. Anabelle was blushing and told the boys to go play. Mycroft sat down across from her and stated coldly, "Why didn't you tell me right when this problem occurred?" She looked at her husband sadly and said, "Because a long time ago you told me I need to learn how to take care of the boys when you're not here." Mycroft looked stunned by having his own word against him. He nodded and grabbed her hand holding it tightly. "No one must know of you or the boys. Caring is not an advantage." He told her as if it was a promise. She nodded sadly and stood up when Joel started to become fussy. Mycroft took the boy out of her hands and said softly, "Never the less Alex's birthday is in two days. We must celebrate. One only turns five once in their lives." Anabelle smiled wide at how thoughtful her husband can be. She could safety say he has never missed one of the boys' birthdays and it seemed he wasn't going to start soon.

-MAROON HOPE-MAROON HOPE-MAROON HOPE-MAROON HOPE-MAROON HOPE-

Anabelle was so very excited about her first day at 's. She was taking over head pathologist and her best friend who she hadn't seen in seven years was vice head of the department. She walked into the icy morgue and saw a woman with brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail. "MOLLY LOLLY!" Anabelle exclaimed. Molly looked up from the body she was working on and looked at the source of noise. She looked a taken back but recovered fast and cried out, "Anabelle melballa!" The girls both giggled and embraced each other but minding Molly's hands that were in gloves covered in blood. "What are you doing here Ana?" Molly questioned while she finished her report. "Well you know just becoming head pathologist for your hospital…" Molly looked up fast with some much happiness one would think she had just won the lottery. Anabelle laugh at her and was about to say something when the morgue's doors slammed open to reveal a tall man with black curls much like her little Alex's and a shorter man with blonde hair cut short as if he was in the military. "Molly I need to see Mr. Chance's body." Said the tall one. Molly began to stand when Anabelle pulled her down. "Molly who are these men?" Anabelle looked at the two unimpressed. "Well that there is Sherlock Holmes and him there is John Watson." Anabelle stood and walked over followed by a pleading Molly hoping Sherlock wouldn't say nothing mean but the odds were against her and Sherlock stated, "Early 20's, single mother but still loves her ex-husband, because of the ring on her necklace. Became head of the pathologist department today despite having not worked in a few years most likely from children, yes she has kids most likely boys. Molly and her are friends went to uni with one another. Graduated in her teens married young… Molly Mr. Chance's body." Sherlock passed by Anabelle with air of arrogance. "Mr. Holmes you get some of that wrong…" Sherlock stopped mid-step and turned. "What have I got wrong?" Sherlock questioned eyes glaring at her. Anabelle turned and smirked. "Not telling. Molly once you're done with Mr. Holmes we need to talk about our uni days!" Molly nodded and pulled Mr. Chance's body then left Sherlock to go talk with her friend.

"Do you remember when we first meet, Ana?" Molly question.

"Yeah, We were both walking when we just rammed into each other." Anabelle laugh along side Molly.

"Oh, those were good times! Remember when you got Timmy's underwear and posted it on the help board because he made me cry. I never found out how you did that, Anabelle."

"You will never know how I did that and Timmy need a lesson; standing you up to go to a baseball game that's so American. Oh ya forgot to tell you Louis still asks for you. God he is still hung on you and I have to deal with asking, Have you talked to Molly yet? What did you guys break up anyway? You guys were soo cute together."

Molly shifted a little then answered shyly, "Well I didn't want to break up but I thought it was for the best you know I was offered a job here and him in Manchester."

"Oh dear, dear Molly he didn't tell you? You my dear was over qualified for the position you got. They only reason you got it is because Luis was offered the job but he rejected it and put in a good word in for you." Anabelle looked at Molly with such sorrow. Molly looked so lost then asked in a tiny voice, "Why? Why didn't he tell me?"

"You know Luis when he did something he was hell-bent on seeing it though. He was just content knowing the woman he loved was getting the job she wanted. I think you should see him… He misses you not as a man who still wants to date you but a man who wants to be your friend." Molly looked up and nodded then said, "I'll see Luis again. We can be friends. Give me his number I'll call him right now!" Anabelle wrote the number down and watch Molly walk out of the morgue. "I hope they hit it off well after not talking for seven years. Oh ya note to self: bring in Molly's old dancing outfit and get her to try it on!" Anabelle whispered. She was knocked out her thoughts when a sharp bony finger tapped her shoulder and a deep voice stated, "Where did my pathologist go?" Anabelle turned and looked up at Sherlock and stated calmly, "She went out to call her ex-boyfriend!" Sherlock looked close to stunned but as fast as it was there it was gone. "Well I need my pathologist." He stated coldly. Just after he said that Molly walked in with a big grin on her face. "I'm meeting Luis the day after tomorrow! I can't wait to see him. We have some much to talk about!" Molly cried out. "Oh I'm so happy for you Lolly! He is even more handsome then the last time you saw him. If I wasn't your friend or married I would shagged him silly already!" said Anabelle jokily. Once Sherlock hear the girls squeaking he began to walk but stop when Anabelle. "Oh ya Lolly I have your old dancing outfit you know the shirt that cuts off to show off you belly and your short skirt. I'm bring it tomorrow for you to try on and do you still remember our dance routine because the girls want to see you again and what better way than to have our old dance contest!" Molly was quiet for a while but stated very quiet, "Yes I still remember our routine. So I'll do it for you tomorrow if we aren't too busy…" Anabelle smiled wide and start to help Molly on her work so they wouldn't be too busy tomorrow. Sherlock and John left then and Sherlock's interest was peaked and he promised to come back tomorrow to see Molly's dance routine. Anabelle watched the two boys go knowing she had just set up her friend but what was a girl to do when you knew your best friend had a crush on that git of a guy…do nothing? No, you attack full force and let all the pieces fall into all the perfect places. Oh tomorrow was going to be fun.


	2. chapter 2

Anabelle went to get the boys from daycare when a black car pulled up. She knew who it was and got in.

"Mycroft you really should stop doing this!" Anabelle said.

"Shag him silly! Anabelle who is this man you wish to shag silly?" Mycroft questioned.

"Not you right now that's for sure." She said under her breath. Mycroft looked unpleased at her but didn't say anymore. The car pulled up to their house and she stepped out. "Mycroft are you coming in?" She asked. He didn't say anything but his PA came out of their house and got into the car and closed the door. The car left her there looking at it leaving her wonder if her husband really cares for her or he just married her because she was young and didn't know anything about his job. She walked into their house with sad look on her face. Slapping herself she made her face look cheerful but since the boys were half of Mycroft they would know. Walking into the living room she notice her two oldest boys were hard at work and her littlest one was biting on a ring since his teeth were beginning to come though. She walked up behind hopeing to scary them but Alex and Israel both looked behind and saw her. "I can never win against you two!" Anabelle exclaimed. All of boys giggled at her but Alex stopped making a confused face.

"Mummy what's wrong? You're sad…why?" Alex questioned her. She knew this was coming. Making her way over to them she sat down in front of them. "Boys how would you like to visit a friend of mine in a few days? We could pack a few clothes and have a staying over party for a few days!" The boys' faces lit up and they all nodding in approval. "Good I'll start to make dinner. What do my handsome little devils want for dinner?" Anabelle asked. She picked up Joel and followed her two oldest boys to the kitchen while listening to all of their wild ideas for dinner. She didn't want her mind to wonder about her husband at this time but it did. Is he cheating on her with his PA? When we go to Molly's flat will he even notice that we're gone or will he be told we're gone? Should we get a divorce? She loved him so much it hurt but the one question she didn't want her mind to produce was did he ever love her because no matter how many times she said, "I love you." He would only smile and nod his head. Anabelle came out of her thoughts when she felt little hands grab her hair. "Let's get dinner ready and put all of you to bed." She said.

Maroon hope- Maroon hope- Maroon hope- Maroon hope-

After taking Alex and Izzy to school she took her little Joel to daycare then headed off to work with Molly's old dancing outfit. She walked into the morgue with a bag in hand. Molly was sitting at her desk finishing paperwork. Anabelle walked over to her and said lowly, "I bring gifts." Molly looked up and smiled at her wild best friend. "Just let me finish up and I'll try it on." Molly said. Anabelle made a face then stated matter-a-fact," You will also be doing the dance. I need to make sure you still remember it." Molly said nothing and just kept writing. Anabelle took Molly's work and pushed the bag into her arms then pointed to the locker room. Molly got up and headed to where Anabelle pointed with the bag. As the door closed the morgue opened and in came Sherlock and John. Anabelle looked at them then said," Get out. I don't need Molly having a panic attack because you two see her all dolled up and dancing all sexy like." Sherlock only moved to his chair and sat down with John looking around very uncomfortable. "If you are going to stay Mr. Watson I suggest you sit down." Anabelle said just as Molly walked into the morgue.

Molly stood there allowing Anabelle to see if it would need any changes. Anabelle walked over to Molly and looked first at her head. Her hair was now down that framed her perfectly. Then looked at the shirt if that's what you could call it. It was just a band of material that showed off her stomach and hugged her breast tightly. The dark purple outfit was a lovely shade to her light skin and the skirt hugged tightly but gave space for her to dance nicely. Anabelle put on the music and sat back. Molly moved her arms above her head and moved them slowly to the Indian music. She began to move her hips in a slow circle while she moved her body with her hip movement. Once the music picked up speed she began her dance with getting on the ground and moved her knees so they touch and gave a view to her lacy underwear. She then stood up and began to do her belly dance moves that caused the two men in the room to get very hot under the collar. She dance for a few more moments and the music started to slow down and so did her moves then she ended it with her hands above her head. Anabelle smiled wide and said, "Well we are sure to win with your dancing and my music." Sherlock stood up fast and pulled his coat tighter around him. Behind him an equally aroused John lefted from the morgue. Anabelle smiled wide at Molly's confusion because no matter how many years have past Molly is still the same…when the music comes on she doesn't see anyone but the notes playing in front of her eyes. Molly walked red faced to the locker room leaving behind a plotting woman who is having to much fun for the wife of the government.

Russia vs. Korea in the world cup and I'm praying for Korea. I need that lucky cat John didn't want like right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly knew Anabelle well so when she came back from the locker room and saw her plotting face she knew her friend was planning for something. She walked slowly to her friend because she knew once she was in her mind planning something it's very easy to scary Anabelle. Molly put her hand on Anabelle's head and took great joy watching the younger woman jump into the air.

"What are you cooking up now Ana?" Molly questioned. Anabelle smiled wide and said, "Oh, you know thinking about divorcing my husband or maybe plotting for something more fun…Like your love life for an example. Oh before I forget can I stay at your flat with my three sons for like three days so they can meet their Aunt Molly?" Anabelle finished saying. Molly looked at her with worry because she knew her friend well and if she married someone and gave that man her body many times then Anabelle will never love again. Her friend was trying her hardest to hide that fact by turning all of her love and effort into Molly's love life. Anabelle tried to smile but it came out force and looked so very sad to Molly.

"Sure you can come over! I have been wanting to meet you little boys for a while now!" Molly said trying to make her friend feel better was what friends are for so if Anabelle need some time away from home and her hands in Molly's love life pie so be it.

Maroon hope- Maroon hope- Maroon hope- Maroon hope- Maroon hope- Maroon hope

Sherlock didn't understand. His mind palace had been fill to the breaking point of his pathologist. He had noticed a long time ago that Molly had a big room filled with useless things but he kept them because he justify the uselessness was there only so he could use it when there was a moment in need with Molly. Even so he still couldn't piece why he held onto even the most insignificant detail that only seemed to involve his mousy pathologist. Seeing her today was like seeing a foreign animal for the first time. Images of her kept popping up and no matter how hard he tried to delete or lock them away he still held onto them as if they were a life line to his pathologist…no…his Molly. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" Sherlock yelled as he hit his head with his hand repeatedly. The signs were all there he was just too scary to notice them. He didn't know the first thing on how to express his feelings furthermore he had never had a role model that he could use but he remember subconsciously when a boy liked a girl you are to be mean in order for them to like you back. He also remember the best way to keep a girl by your side is to isolate her from other men. He was mean to Molly so check there. Causing men to run from her check. Her room was more like a tiny house check. Sherlock listed all this mentally and came to the conclusion that he, Sherlock Holmes liked Molly Hooper in a romantic way. Now he was armed with this breakthrough, how was he going to go about this? Well he could:

NOTHING BUT STILL MESS WITH HER LOVE LIFE SO SHE WOULD STILL BE HIS IN A PROFESSIONAL WAY.

NOTHING AND ALLOW HER TO TRY HER LUCK AT DATING AND WAIT UNTIL SHE GIVES UP, STILL BEING HIS IN A PROFESSIONAL WAY.

NOTHING ALLOW HER TO TRY DATING, ALLOW HER TO GET A BOYFRIEND ONCE THE RELATIONSHIP ENDS TELL HER TO QUIT DATING AND HE WOULD STILL HAVE HER IN A PROFESSIONAL WAY.

NOTHING ALLOW HER TO TRY DATING, ALLOW HER TO GET A BOYFRIEND, ALLOW THEM TO GET MARRY AND START A FAMILY, STILL HAVING HER IN A PROFESSIONAL WAY. (No then she would be too busy with _his_ children to have time for **him**. This is not an option.)

TO JOHN AND ASK FOR HELP…(To much work)

TO MRS. HUDSON AND ASK FOR HELP…

TO MOLLY AND ASK HER OUT…

MOLLY STRIGHT AWAY SO THE CHANCES OF HER FINDING A BOYFRIEND BECOMES LITTLE…

ANABELLE FOR HELP SINCE SHE IS MOLLY'S BEST FRIEND AND COULD INFLUENCE MOLLY'S JUDGEMENT… ( Most likely plan of action.)

(I love how he was saying he would allow Molly to do these things but she couldn't do these things without his ok!)

Sherlock didn't like 1-3 so he jumped down to 6-9. Ask Mrs. Hudson for help… Sherlock thought since she's old she would have good ideas but she did get him to make sure her husband got the death sentence in California. Revisit if better answer is not found. Sherlock moved on to 7 talk to Molly and ask her out. Too forward for his liking. Number 8 court Molly… might not go well since misunderstanding may play a role in the outcome. To Sherlock the last choice looked most promised so he pick to ask Anabelle for help. Little did he know he had just played into Anabelle's hand since she had already thought Sherlock would think logically about this matter but neither of them factored in Mycroft and they would pay dearly for it.

Maroon hope- Maroon hope- Maroon hope- Maroon hope- Maroon hope- Maroon hope

His phone buzzed him awake. "Yes my dear brother what do I own this call so early in the morning," Mycroft said in fake sweetness.

"I need a favor and what do you mean early in the morning it's one in the afternoon… oh you're in a different country since you gotten use to their time." Sherlock said fast. Mycroft sat up straight… his brother needs a favor well this just dandy.

"A favor… well it depends. Can it threated the nation?" Mycroft questioned while getting out of the hotel bed and wrote down a note to himself to call his wife telling her he would be in America for another week.

"No I just need you to get me a number of someone I need to talk to." Sherlock answered back.

"A number really? Couldn't you just ask them?" Mycroft asked back.

"No what we are going to talk about is of the most important. No one must know so my dear brother no bugging my phone or her's!" Sherlock yelled.

"Oh, it's a her. Well this is getting interesting. Fine I won't bug the phones just tell me her name and what she does as a living so I can get the right number." Mycroft said.

"Her name is Anabelle Bonnet and she works as head pathologist at St. Bartholomew's." Sherlock quickly said. The line went silent for a few moments then in a small voice Mycroft asked, "Who…?"

"Really Mycroft in your old age are you becoming deaf. Name Anabelle Bonnet works at St. Bartholomew's hospital as head pathologist." Sherlock said with a huff.

"Why would you need a female pathologist number when you have your own female pathologist?" Mycroft question.

"Brother dear I don't need to tell you why I need her number but I will tell you it's a secret." Sherlock pronounced.

Through teeth clenched Mycroft said, "Dear brother mine her number is (210)XXX-XXXX."

"Thank you brother." Sherlock uttered then the line went died.

Mycroft looked at his phone and went to his wife's number and called. It rung and rung and he heard his wife's voice saying, "Sorry can't get to the cell right now so leave a message and I'll get back to ya'll soon." Mycroft's mind tried to think why his brother would call his wife in secret. His thoughts went illogically and he was coming up with insane situations. He clamed his face and ready himself for the meetings. He would talk to his wife. Mycroft's phone buzzed again. He looked down at the text… "Your wife left with your sons to a Miss Molly Hooper's flat for three days. We also picked up talk of divorce in the morgue. How would you like us to act?"

Mycroft read the text again and message back, "Watch the flat and guard it. I will be back by the end of today."

He thought then, "Brother dear if you are planning to steal my wife then even my care for you will not save you for my wife and sons are mine and they have made me love." His primal instincts kicked in and he knew that his wife would NOT leave him even if he had to use all of his government power. With that in mind he called his PA to book the plane and she take care of the meetings for he was a man in love and love made even the British Government act foolish.


	4. Chapter 4

Anabelle knew her and her sons were being followed when they got to Molly's flat. She also knew Mycroft was informed by his men. Anabelle walked around Molly's flat while the boys talked to Aunt Molly. An orange mass moved fast and caught her attention. She looked at the cat then picked up Molly's Toby. "Does he even love me?... I mean he has never said the L word… Is it wrong for me to want to hear him say I love you?" Anabelle asked the cat in her arms. Toby looked at her with disgust and jump out her arms when her phone begun to ring. She looked down at the caller… "❤Baby Mycroft❤." Anabelle thought back when she gave him that nickname.

-FLASHBACK-

Anabelle was going to their bedroom to get her first son's favorite toy when she hit her foot against a box. Being a girl who liked to get into everything wasted no time opening the box. The only thing inside was a picture book that said, "Mycroft Holmes: The Early Years" in fancy letters. She opened it to the first paged and saw the cutest picture ever…a little baby picture of Mycroft at the age of about 8 months old in a tiny suit. She flapped though the album of her dear Mycroft until he walked in saying, "How long does it take to get a stuffed teddy bear?" Anabelle tried to hide the book but being married to Mycroft meant trying to hide something was hard and impossible. He put his hand out knowing what she was looking at. Anabelle looked up at him with the most powerful puppy-eyed looks she could muster and said," Can't I look at it for a little while more… Baby Mycroft?" She giggled when he turned red faced and took the album from her hands. From that day on she would say, "Baby Mycroft" when they were alone and when she was talking to her mother in law.

-END FLASHBACK-

Thinking about her "Baby Mycroft" for so long caused her to miss his call. She wanted to call back but thought against it since he would get mad if she called him during a meeting. Her phone started to ring again and thinking it was Mycroft answered it fast. The deeper voice wasn't expected.

"Hello is this Anabelle Bonnet's phone?" Said the voice.

Anabelle didn't know how to answer so she just put her tough girl act on… "Yes but who wants to know?"

"I, Sherlock Holmes wants to know. Now cut the tough girl act and answer my questions. Are you with Molly or in her flat because I saw her buying more food but since she lives alone I knew that couldn't be for her so people are coming over. Buying toys for young boys…must be you." Sherlock stated.

"Well Mr. Holmes"

"Sherlock."

"What."

"I don't liked being called Mr. Holmes it make me sound like my unbecoming brother,"

Anabelle wanted to yell at her brother in law but he didn't know she was married to Mycroft so she kept a lid on it.

"Well Sherlock I am indeed at Molly's flat. Wait you're calling me so that means it something you don't want Molly finding out about something… you fancy her don't you."

The line was quiet for a few moment then

"Meet me at that little Mexican place 2 miles away from Molly's flat in 30 minutes." The line went died. She walked into the living room where her boys were loving their aunt Molly.

"Molly I have to go out for a little while do you think you could watch the boys for me." Anabelle said. Molly looked at her with a big smile and nodded wildly. Anabelle put her coat on and kissed each of her boys good-bye then walked out of the flat. She knew she was being followed but what she didn't know was it wasn't just Mycroft's men watching her.

-Maroon Hope- Maroon hope- Maroon hope- Maroon hope-

Mycroft was watching the video feed in the private jet. At Miss Molly Hooper's flat Anabelle walked out then at Baker st Sherlock walked out of flat. He watched Anabelle sit down at an open Mexican place… "How did Sherlock know she liked Mexican food?... Wait… How did he know that was her favorite place to eat at?" Mycroft thought… only if he thought about this logically that he would know his wife orders from that place on a daily based so Sherlock knew that was her favorite place to eat at but blinded by crazy thoughts Mycroft was just looking not observing. Mycroft didn't know what to do… his wife was meeting his brother and he was making her laugh. Mycroft was the only one who could make her laugh… his touching her on her arm and she grabbed his hand and moved it to her shoulder while smiling at him. Not wanting to know what his brother was planning on doing he sent a text to his guy on the ground to ruin this little outing. Mycroft took great pride watching his brother's new suit get smitten with the nachos his wife loved to eat when she was with child… "Wait when was the last time we had sex was.2 months ago before she started her job as head pathologist. She has been slower lately and I have been feeling sick in the morning. She with child again… my child is in her belly!" Mycroft thought aloud. Happiness for knowing Anabelle was still his in a sense blocked his present problem. Mycroft cleared his throat and sat down very calmly. Mycroft still wondered why his wife and brother were talking about but choose to trust his wife because he knew Anabelle was too loyal to cheat… but was there really talk about divorce.

Maroon hope- Maroon hope- Maroon hope- Maroon hope-

Before the nachos get a close up on Sherlock's new shirt he was having a nice chat with Anabelle about all things Molly. She also showed him that Molly had a weakness against having her left shoulder touch. Everything was going good until he made a comment about his brother. Sherlock had said he didn't want a relationship like his brother's with his PA. Anabelle looked at him with so much sadness he didn't know what he had said to make her look at him like that. He was going to apologize for he didn't want to be on Anabelle bad side and risk messing it up with Molly when nachos rained down on his new suit. They had gone their different ways then and she had promised to help him so he didn't think anything of her different behavior.

Maroon hope- Maroon hope- Maroon hope- Maroon hope-

Anabelle walked into Molly's flat with a folder and tears coming down her face. The boys were asleep and Molly saw her friend walk in.

"Anabelle what's wrong? Are you ok?" Molly question with worry in her voice and face.

"He really is cheating on me. *Sobs* what did I not do right? I gave him boys to carry on the line… I gave him all my firsts… I gave him my heart… what didn't I do? Is it because I'm too young or am I not pretty enough?" Anabelle cried into Molly's arms. Molly didn't know what to say to her friend. Anabelle was a strong girl but to see her best friend crying and looking at her wedding rings as if they were her only life line to sanity Molly just held her until she quieted down. Molly looked down at her best friend who was asleep… Molly had never seen her friend look so broken… she looked at the folder Anabelle came in with… it read in bold letters: DIVORCE FORMS.

* * *

I will update the 5 chapter on the 9 of this month because my fav. Kpop boy group is having a comeback and to celebrate about it I will write a long chapter. CAN'T WAIT FOR NU'EST's COMEBACK. NU'EST FOREVER!


	5. Chapter 5

Mycroft saw her walk into the government secret city hall and came out a few moments later with a manila folder. He knew what was in that folder but he was too afraid to voice it. Just thinking about a life without her… Coming home after a long business trip, not hearing her voice traveling through the house… coming to bed and not having her waiting for him to lay down just to grab onto him as if her life depended on it. Just this little notion scared the British government shitless… he needed a plan no he would come up with a plan because he couldn't afford to lose the only thing that made him more human.

Anabelle knew Mycroft saw her get the paperwork. Crying over spilled milk has never been her style so she would plot in order to win her husband back and still help Sherlock get Molly. She kept on thinking until she came up with a flawless plan to win back Mycroft without leaving him.

"Molly let's hurry and drop the boys off and go to work. I need to keep my mind off of my husband." Anabelle said. Molly smiled wide and began to dress. Until Anabelle pulled down her pants and gave her new clothes to wear. Then she went to wake her boys up and they all then piled into Anabelle's WWII jeep that Mycroft bought her.

She texted Sherlock to come down and see Molly. What greeted him was a very pleasing surprise, a Molly wearing a short skirt on all fours with her butt in the air looking for something. Sherlock cleared his throat and scared Molly into standing, red faced. Sherlock smirked at her behavior but noted Molly seemed worry about something. He looked between the two women and notice kept looking at Anabelle with worry… conclusion something happen to Anabelle. Sherlock waited until the girls went to lunch to start solving this case. He grabbed Anabelle's bag and found her I.D case. Sherlock pulled out her I.D and found a picture of three boys… her sons. The first looked about 4, he had brown hair and black curls... like him. The second looked about 3 with brownish hair and deep blue eyes. The 3rd looked about 1 with brown hair with grayish eyes. They all looked somewhat familiar. Had he seen them so where… no he would be able to remember. He looked at the picture again and notice were wearing suits. The suits were British made and expensive. She hasn't been working for very long which means she couldn't have paid for them. They were paid by someone else… most likely the father, but the suits look so… he heard foot steps coming. Sherlock rushed and put everything away. He ran to his seat and sat down acting like a saint. He waited for both of them to come through the door but was surprise when only Molly came through. Sherlock thought it was Anabelle giving them alone time and didn't think about Anabelle herself only focusing on the fact him and Molly were alone.

"Molly can you help me on a case today at 7:00pm. I need to a date for the place I need to get into. I thought you were perfect for the role of my date. There will be food and I believe this would be good for us in terms of getting to know each other and forming a bond between us," Sherlock stated as matter as factly as possible. Molly didn't know what to say, she had waited for a day like this. She wasn't going to pass this up so she just nodded.

"Good I will pick you up at 6:30pm at your flat please dress formal." Sherlock said while he walked out of the morgue.

Molly walked over to the table with a nervous looking man who was clearly acting too much. Molly introduced him to Anabelle as a Jim from T.I. They talked about normal things until Molly left. Jim from T.I was about to leave when Anabelle asked, "What's your game? I can tell your act is a lie and you're clearly not gay furthermore I know when someone is plotting and you are plotting."

"Well aren't you a smart little kitty." Jim said with a wide smile.

"I'm not your smart little kitty! I asked what is your game or I shot your ass." Anabelle said.

Jim chuckled at her and eyed her up and down.

"I see no gun on you my cute little kitty…but my game is just that a game."

I'm not your kitty furthermore I can your game isn't a simple game. If you do anything to Molly I will kill you." Anabelle bite off. She moved to stand up and leave but was stopped when Jim said in his song like voice.

"Well MY cute little pussy cat there is one way to insure Molly's, Alex's, Israel's, Joel's, and Mycroft's safety."

"How do you know about Mycroft and my children… you're the one Mycroft has been talking to… he told you for the nation's security, your James Moriarty, Consulting Criminal. Ha I'll do what every you what as long as you end this game and you DO NOT harm anyone who is innocence." Anabelle whispered.

Moriarty smiled wide and giggled.

"First off you will file the papers then you move into the flat I bought for you and the boys. Become mine pussy cat and I promise to end the game." Moriarty said with a grin.

"Why do you want me to become yours? We don't know each other Mr. Moriarty." Anabelle whispered low afraid of the answer.

"Well my cute little pussy cat, you were the only one who saw through my little act… not even your soon to be ex-husband saw it until I revealed myself and I'll let you call me James." He sang.

"James just don't do anything that will cause harm to others and I give you my word as long as you end your game and do not harm innocence people I will listen to you… now give me your word." Anabelle said with complete confidence.

Moriarty put his hands to his chin as if he was thinking the pros and cons. He then nodded with a friendly smile.

"I give you my word I will stop the game." He said slowly without his fingers cross.

"I also give you my word I will not harm the innocence people." Moriarty said with a lazy smile while his hand was behind his back… fingers cross.

* * *

Wrote all this while listening to Nu'est new album Re:Birth! Just can't wait till I buy it. Tell me if you guys liked it ya hear!


	6. Chapter 6

Anabelle finished the paper work as promise but she was still on the fence with James… Moriarty. She didn't trust him at all because of his way of living. Anabelle still packed up all her stuff and she also packed for her three lovely boys. She knew Mycroft would be home soon and they would talk. She was furious at Mycroft for telling this insane man about herself and the boys… after everything Mycroft said about no one knowing about them he tells the most dangerous man on the planet! She heard the front door open and in came the love of her life… Mycroft. He looked shocked at the bags that lined the front door.

"What are these doing here?" Mycroft demanded in a small voice.

"Mycroft I… I love you but I'm scared of the thought of the boys being compromised. I just need to get them away from here. I need to leave. Here are the divorce papers." Anabelle said coldly trying to mask her pain.

"You think you can leave me? I'm the British government and I will not allow this to happen. If you're worried about the boys' safety I'll send you and the boys to a safe house." Mycroft said in a weak voice.

Tears fell from Anabelle's eyes… Mycroft was shocked speechless. His wife had only cried four times in her life once when they married and three times after each of their sons were born.

"I Love you so much it hurts but no matter what I do or say you'll never love me back… what did I do wrong? Am I not pretty? Am I too young? Do you…hate me? Is there something wrong with me that you would seek out another woman?" Anabelle cried against Mycroft's chest. She hit his chest with weak punches and muffled cries. Mycroft grab her tightly and dragged her to the black car. A man came with a worried look but when Mycroft's face flashed a look of fury. The man opened the door. Mycroft pushed Anabelle in and order someone to get the boys and bring them to the safe house. Mycroft sat in the back seat holding Anabelle as she wimped lowly to let her go. This only caused him to hold her tighter. When they reached the safe house the boys were waiting outside with his PA. Anabelle wiped her eyes and step out and looked at her boys and said with the power of a mama bear, "Alex, Israel, and Joel come to mummy." The two oldest moved forward without any hesitation and Joel became fusses in Mycroft's PA's arms. Alex went back and got Joel from the PA's arms and walked over to Anabelle. She pulled out her phone and called Molly to come get them. This only cause two things to happen. 1. Mycroft became furious with her and secondly Anabelle realized she didn't know where she was. She tried to call Molly back but she figured Mycroft had most likely blocked the signal after the first call. Anabelle turned with a killer look in her eyes at Mycroft and said lowly in Spanish, "You dick weasel!" Mycroft chuckled softly at her because even with this intense moment her childish way of lashing out was still the same. Anabelle turned to her boys and said with a threatening voice, "Don't repeat the words mummy just said ok…" She looked at Mycroft with a sorrow filled face and with Joel in her arms she walked passed him with the other two boys following close behind. Alex lagged behind and looked at Mycroft.

"Daddy… Mummy is hurting really badly… she misses you a lot… mummy loves you a lot. When she got to Auntie Molly's flat mummy was crying really badly saying something about you cheating on her."

"Alex where are you." Anabelle's worried voice rung out. Alex moved fast to his mummy's voice leaving his father to think alone.

NU'EST-NU'EST-NU'EST-NU'EST

Molly was in panic mode by the time Sherlock arrived to pick her up. He had knocked on her door and only heard a distressed voice say, "Its open." To Sherlock's shock Molly was only in a pair of jeans and her bra. She turned with a cell in her hand saying something in Spanish. Sherlock was slightly anger that she didn't tell him she could speak Spanish but soon that anger changed to worry when tears formed in her eyes. Molly looked at Sherlock with a lost and broken look about her sobbed out a, "S-She-'s m-miss-sing." Being Sherlock this allowed him to piece together that Anabelle and her three sons were missing. Sherlock picked up Molly put her to bed and pulled out his phone.

"John the game is on…"

So sorry about the long wait but being a 11th grader in a stupid school doesn't help the writing process. Also I may or may not be working on another SHERLOLLY so if you'll want another story or a story on how Anabelle and Mycroft got together just leave a comment about it so I know how much time I should start to put aside for my stories. Thank you for the understanding.


	7. Chapter 7

As he ended his call with John, Molly walked into the living room with resolved on her face. She didn't talk only stood in the door way looking out for John. Once John had arrived Sherlock explained the situation to John and called a cab.

Sherlock with John and Molly entered Anabelle's flat. "Well it sure does look like she was a busy single mom." John had said as he looked around the flat filled with toy blocks and legos. Sherlock touched a red block and stated slowly, "She has never lived here. In fact no one has. All of the toys, clothes, and items are staged and are planted to look as if a working mother and three boys lived here." Both John and Molly looked questioning at Sherlock. The blank looks on their faces caused Sherlock to sigh and laborious said, "Really isn't it obvious?! The blocks have dirt but the pattern looks deliberate. The clothes are too small for the boys based on the picture I had seen from her I.D case… Don't give me that look, you all know how I am already. Furthermore there isn't any items to suggest that she truly lives here like lady necessities." He began to look around more and found a pin which would be on a tie in the shape of an umbrella. "So tastes less." He stated out loud. The other two came over to look at it and once Molly laid her eyes on it she gasped. "Oh my Anabelle wears one that looks exactly like that on her lab coat but only on rainy days." Sherlock studied it closer when his mind flashed an image of Mycroft wearing a gray suit and dark blue tie with an umbrella pin on it. "Oh Oh this is brilliant. Yes, truly brilliant. It's always something. I always miss something." Sherlock exclaimed. He pulled out his phone and called his dear brother. As it rung his smile grew and once he hear his brother pick up and said "yes my dear brother?" He knew his deduction was right because the background sound during the call was little glees of boys playing. "Molly's coworker Miss Anabelle Bonnet called her this morning at about 8 and had asked her to pick her up but the call was quickly ended. Before it ended though Molly had hear ask "Where am I?" Which suggests she was taken somewhere without knowledge of where she was going. Kidnapping? I don't know who would do such a terrible thing… My dearest brother since this is Molly's dear no most important friend can you please assist us in finding her?"

The call was quiet and his brother had took a deep breath, "Brother although I would love to help you I can't. Right now the situation for the nation is delicate and I can't afford to look for a woman who most likely just got lost since she had barely got back to London after being in Wales for a while." The playful boys in the back noise quieted and were no longer heard by Sherlock. "Mycroft I was wondering if you can then just spare some men I really want to find Anabelle Melballa~ You see we went on a date to her favorite Mexican place and had a lovely chat on her old life in Texas which she misses. Ana had told me she was thinking of going back when her dovice was finalized." Sherlock had written down a note and motioned for Molly to come forward. Molly read it then again out loud in her little voice, "Oh I t-t-think you and Ana look lovely together. I really wonder h-how a little you and her would look and act?" On the other side of the call Mycroft sighed lowly and laughed a little in mockery. "She's wants to go back to Texas!? Ballocks try there then and if you want to have little offspring then have some with your mousey pathologist." Angry was evidenced in his voice. The call suddenly went dead. Sherlock smirked knowingly.

He pressed a number and said "Hello Lestrade I need you to look into an area that has no signal or where jamming is likely occurring."

"A please would be nice." Lestrade said grumpily.

Sherlock just hanged up and motioned for John and Molly to follow him. In a cab Sherlock used his phone to get a list of all of his brothers possible safe houses. He heard the boys which means it has to be big enough for them to run around and have sun light since they are children. Also it needs to have running water and light since Anabelle hate not being able to bathe the boys more than two days. It seemed to be in an actual house only problem: where. Wait it was winding. Was he outside with the boys. Sherlock thought. Looking at the list again all the places were in London but what if he wasn't in London anymore. Anabelle loves nature and guessing so do the boys since Mycroft is most likely rarely home. Its has to be out of London but it can't be a place unfamiliar to the boys. Its has to be Mycroft's summer home. Sherlock yelled the address and told the cab driver to hurry.

MAROON HOPE MAROON HOPE MAROON HOPE MAROON HOPE MAROON HOPE

Once he ended the call he walked angrily to Anabelle. Mycroft walked through the whole and increasing his anger. He found her outside asleep next to the three sunflowers she planted each time one of the boys were born. Looking at her his face soften, his anger disappeared, and whispered "I love you" so low that only the wind could have heard. He bent down and picked her up princess style, holding her close he took her to their room. He made the right choice moving them to the summer home. Staying here they could rediscover why they were together and why she loved him. He was happy while he tucked her into bed until he heard gun fire coming from outside. "The boys," he yelled. Waking Anabelle. "What's going on!" she screamed at him. Getting out of bed she walked to the vanity breaking the mirror a pistol with multiple clips and bullets were taped to the wood. Anabelle put the clip into the pistol and clocked it. "I'm going to find the boys you find out what's happen." Anabelle said. Running out before Mycroft could stop her, he remember Anabelle was one of his ex-agents when she had finished college with Molly. He looked at the door she had left through and bite down on his teeth. Yelling into his mic demanding for a status report he waited. For the first time in his life he prayed to God he did not believe in only asking for the safety of his boys and wife.


End file.
